Remote storage systems (e.g., cloud storage) provide numerous ways for people to store and manage access to digital content. For example, conventional remote storage systems enable client devices to utilize resources of one or more remote server storage devices to store, share, and otherwise manage digital content while preserving local storage space of individual client devices. Indeed, rather than storing all data including files, documents, programs, photos, videos, and various data objects on a local hard drive or local network of computing devices, users can remotely store and access any number of files using remote storage space provided via conventional remote storage systems.
Storing and managing digital content via conventional remote storage systems, however, suffers from a number of limitations and drawbacks. For example, accessing and downloading data from a conventional remote storage system takes more time than accessing local storage, often resulting in delays for users attempting to access remotely stored data. Indeed, many data requests for remotely stored content include requests for data across hundreds or thousands of different files compounding the time required to access each of the relevant data files associated with the data request(s). As a result, utilizing conventional remote storage systems can create a frustrating experience for many users.
In addition to generally creating a frustrating or slow experience for users, conventional remote storage systems often experience failure and crashes as a result of the delays in accessing content from remote storage. For example, where many applications rely on accessing remotely stored data in a timely manner, those applications may fail to perform routine functions or crash altogether, particularly where requests for data include multiple requests for different data files. Indeed, where remote access is delayed, problems in operating various applications can compound, resulting in failure of performing various operations on a computing device.
In addition to charging for storage space, many conventional remote storage systems have costs associated with accessing data. For example, many conventional remote storage systems charge users, companies, or other entities for each attempt to access data stored on the cloud. As a result, accessing storage can be expensive, particularly in cases where a large number of users consistently attempt to access data. Indeed, many conventional remote storage systems receive thousands of requests per minute, amounting to millions of requests per day. Accordingly, utilizing conventional cloud storage systems can become very expensive.
Furthermore, many conventional remote storage systems fail to provide consistent or accurately synchronized copies of files where multiple users have simultaneous access to the files. For example, where multiple users attempt to simultaneously access and perform operations on a file, many conventional systems fail to recognize certain operations or give priority to certain users, resulting in non-synchronized copies of the file on different nodes of a computer network. As a result, many conventional systems inadvertently delete certain versions of files or fail to ensure consistency between copies of files accessed by multiple computer devices.
These and other problems exist with regard to utilizing and providing access to digital content stored on cloud storage systems.